Everything
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: I hate Wesley and really like Doyle so I've decided to eliminatle the Doyle's dead problem(Sort of)and the Wesley problem. Song fic too. Please R+R. First in the 'Brave New World' series.


_                                                                                                **Everything**_

Disclaimer: "Look what I found." "What are those?" "They're the peeps from 'ANGEL'" "Put those down, you don't know where they've been." "I took them from Joss and his little 'Grr Argg' dude." "Give them back." I don't own any one from 'ANGEL' and I also don't own the song 'Everything' by M2M.

A/N: I know Doyle's dead but still in this fic I'm bringing him back. You're probably wondering when this is happening. It's this season. Imagine Groo never came and in 'A New World' Connor didn't go back to Holtz. Also this is my first Angel fic and also my first song fic.

A/N2: Bold means the PTB's speaking, italics mean a spell, underlined means a vision, and ''means thought.

Spoilers: Hero

Parings: Doyle/Cordy, Gunn/Fred

Summary: After Wesley is murdered Doyle comes back as a ghost.

Feedback: For me. Thank you. The ego wants it, the heart wants it, and my insane little brain wants it. If you flame or don't review I'll send my little pet Fyarl demon after you to do his mucus thing.

Distribution: Sure. Tell me where it's going at QTJuuhachigou@aol.com

************************************************************************************************************

            It was a week until the incident's two year anniversary. Cordelia was asleep and she was having a nightmare. It was the same one that she has had for almost two years straight and that she would have for the rest of her life. The nightmare was about the incident. About Doyle's death, in it he kissed her and jumped on to the Beacon, she saw him die. The kiss always felt so real. So real that it scared her to think about it. She woke up screaming bloody murder. Dennis brought over a plate with waffles and a coffee. Cordelia didn't get how dead guys could cook so well. She did her usual morning routine. She walked out of her room and had a vision.

            There's an abandoned building on Hill Avenue. Wesley's in it talking to a woman that worked for Holtz. She pulls out a gun and shoots Wesley in the head.

            Cordelia got a cab and got to the Hyperion. It was nine when she got there. She ran into Angel's office.

"Angel I had a vision before I got here. It's Wesley, he's in trouble, there was a brown abandoned building on Hill Avenue, Wesley was in there talking to a woman that worked with Holtz, she shot Wesley in the head."

"Then I have to go to stop her."

"Be careful."

"I will."

************************************************************************************************************

            Using the sewers Angel got into the basement of the building. In a room there was a woman named Sandra Plexington. She worked for Holtz.

"You made Holtz leave. You gave him the vampire's kid and he left. He was going to help me get revenge at the vampires that killed my family. I don't know if the little sister that survived is alive. I don't give a damn if I kill you or Angel since both of you are wastes of space."

"I used to work with Angel. He won't care."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!"

            Angel came into the room just as Sandra fired the shot and Wesley fell to the ground. Angel ran over to his former friend and checked for a pulse and heartbeat and there wasn't either.

"You killed him."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!!"

            Angel ran out of the room and called the police.

"The cops can't get me if I'm dead. See you in hell vampire." She said before she pulled the trigger with the gun at her head.

            The police got there and they found the two bodies and Angel had left the scene.

************************************************************************************************************

            Angel entered the Hyperion. Gunn, Fred, Connor, and Cordy were all in the lobby doing things. 

"I need everyone's attention. Wesley's dead."

"What do you mean he's dead?" Fred asked.

"Cordy's vision was correct."

"I think I'm gonna go home."

"I'll be in my room."

"Ditto." 

            Angel and Cordy were the only ones in the room.

"He's really dead?"

"Yeah."

"I…I…can't…don't believe it. I remember three years ago I had the biggest crush on him. He was the perfect thing to take my mind off of Xander. I kissed him and he drooled all over my lip on Graduation Day. That was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life."

"You can go home if you want."

"Thanks."

************************************************************************************************************

            Cordelia turned on the radio and started singing along with the song.

"It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes, 10 seconds since you called

I've been so crazy I'm just about taking our picture off the wall

It's been three months over a hundred days since you held my hand

I miss you in a thousand ways, will I ever see you again?

How did it change so fast? 

I won't give you to the past

I really thought it'd last

All that we had was so unbelievable 

Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable

Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful

How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?

It seems like everywhere everyone's in love

But where are you?

I remember you couldn't get enough, you felt it too, or didn't you?

How did it change so fast? 

I won't give you to the past

I really thought it'd last

All that we had was so unbelievable 

Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable

Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful

How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?

It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes

Three months and a hundred days

It's been nine days, eight hours, 40 minutes

And I miss you in a thousand ways

All that we had was so unbelievable 

Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable

Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful

How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?

All that we had was so unbelievable 

Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable

Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful

How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?

All that we had was so unbelievable 

Now that it's gone it's just inconceivable

Still in my dreams you are so damn beautiful

How could it be that you ruined my everything, everything, everything?

Everything, everything, everything…"

"Dennis, I'm back. Wesley's dead. I'll be in my room crying."

            Cordelia cried into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

************************************************************************************************************

            Doyle knew that he was a ghost. He had taken it upon himself to watch over Cordelia and Angel. Especially Cordy. Cordelia was asleep on her bed even though it was the middle of the day. At first she was really peaceful but then the dream came. She started tossing and turning and almost looked like she would cry. Doyle looked at her and saw she was in pain.

"Don' worry Princess I'll be watching over you."

            Cordelia woke up just then. She was floating three feet off of the bed and she jumped down to the floor.

"I know someone's here. If you come out I won't kill you. I…I have a big plastic container and I can hit you over the head with it really hard. I'm also part demon and I'll tear you limb from limb."

            Dennis wrote on a note pad: Or she'll make fun of your fashion sense. Doyle started cracking up and Cordy recognized the voice that she heard. She broke out in tears at the thought of who it was.

"Doyle, if…if it's you I…I missed you. If it's really you say something."

"Stop cryin' Princess."

"Doyle where are you? I can't see you."

"I'm righ' here."

"Why can't I see you?"

"I'm a ghos'. Like Dennis only I'm heard."

"Where have you been?"

"Here, the old office the new one in the hotel."

"Why haven't you said any thing?"

"I didn' wan' ta scare ya."

"You wouldn't have, we need to go tell Angel."

"Why?"

"He misses you and maybe we can try to find a spell. That's what they did to Buffy except she wasn't a ghost. She was just dead and they pulled her out of heaven and that crap, or that's kind of what she told us when she came to show Angel that she's alive. Let's just go already."

************************************************************************************************************

            Fred and Gunn were having tons of fun on their date. They had gone to a movie and were ice skating. They got off of the ice and went to a little hill in a park.

"Fred, will you marry me?"

            Tears welled up in Fred's eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, of course."

            They kissed under the full moon.

************************************************************************************************************

            Cordy and Doyle walked into the Hyperion. To Angel it looked like Cordelia came in alone. Angel noticed the extremely happy look on Cordy's face despite what had happened only a couple of hours ago.

"Hi Cordy, is there…"

"Angel, are there any spells that turn ghosts back into humans that you know of by any chance?"

"We can check in one of the books. Just why?"

"Good. I found a ghost that seemed like he wanted to get back to his old life."

"Okay."

************************************************************************************************************

            Connor looked around in the alley. There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary that he could see, at first. Then he saw a girl in a pink dress with spaghetti straps, pink hair, and amethyst eyes. She ran out of the alley and he heard her sweet, soft voice.

"Excuse me."

            He ran after her but couldn't catch up with her. He instantly knew that the girl wasn't normal.

************************************************************************************************************

"Does this look like the right spell?"

"No. I think I found one."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I have all of these things so all we need is the ghost."

"He's here; can we do the spell now?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing we have the pentagram here."

"Why?" 

"We need a pentagram for the spell."

"I have the six candles needed."

"Why six?"

"One for each point and one for the ghost to hold."

"Okay, what else do we need we need the blood of an animal in a circle that the ghost stands in side of."

"I'll go get the pig's blood."

            Cordy came back a few minutes later with a packet of pig's blood.

"Now use the blood to make a circle in the center of the pentagram."

"Done."

"I'll put the candles in their spots. Give this to the ghost."

            Cordelia carried the candle put had to go slowly so she wouldn't put out the delicate flame. She handed it to Doyle.

"We finished that part so now we have to turn out the lights."

"Done." Cordelia said as she turned out the lights.

"Now for the actual spell part. _Osiris, I call upon thee. Turn the spirit to flesh and blood and bone. Take thy humble offering of blood as a gift. Return him to the Earth so he will be returned._ Cordy, you can turn the lights back on."

            Angel's jaw dropped and his eyes got huge.

"Doyle!" Angel yelled with eyes as big as cantaloupes. "We brought Doyle back!"

"You didn't tell me I had to tell you who it is that we were bringing back."

"Doyle, welcome back."

"Good ta be back."

************************************************************************************************************

            Two weeks later life was starting to get back to normal. Fred and Gunn had started planning for the wedding, Cordy and Doyle had started dating, Angel and Connor had started getting to know each other, and everyone had faced the fact that Wesley wasn't going to come back. They would have to deal with Wolfram and Hart, Holtz, and the chance of any other big bad in town. Connor kept on thinking about the mysterious girl.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N3: What did you think? There will be a sequel for those that are wondering.

                                                                                    The End


End file.
